


Invitation

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, unfinished smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumia, after noting her husband's bond with their chief tactician, decides to invite Robin to join them.</p><p>[unfinished smut; probably OOC Sumia who knows; probably OOC everyone shoot me]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really big trash. We talked once (http://chrobinprompts.tumblr.com/post/118302042424/okay-a-cute-friendship-between-robin-chrom-and) on the blog and this got stuck in my mind and I tried to write it but I don't think I can finish it omg.
> 
> In whatever case, I'm going to try not to write smut unless I start getting commissions for them, if commissions ever work out for me >

Chrom and Robin stand awkwardly in his bedroom, their eyes flickering to each other’s before looking away again. Sumia lets out a nervous--though happy--giggle and stands up beside the tactician. Sumia is the only one wearing nightclothes--a satin gown that barely reaches her thighs.

This was her idea to begin with, after all.

“Please, Robin…” Sumia gently strokes the woman’s face with her soft hand. “Don’t you want to get comfortable?”

Then Sumia kisses her jaw, and Robin lets out a small gasp, her gaze once again drifting toward her commander and best friend. Chrom’s lips are set in a tight line, but his eyes are piercing. He swallows, and Robin can see his pants begin to strain slightly.

Robin’s seen him just once. When Sumia asked her to join them in the bedroom, Robin at first declined--but then thought more and more about her one glimpse of Chrom’s chiseled physique, his muscles, and the way the lines of his abs led toward his groin. And Robin, finally unsatisfied with her hands and her thoughts, came back to her best friend’s wife to accept the offer.

And how glad she is now, when Sumia’s slim fingers slide under her shirt, across her stomach. Hastily and somewhat in an undignified way, Robin sheds her coat and lets it fall to the floor, then moves to hold Sumia’s hips.

“Hehe,” Sumia giggles again, and for someone who trips over her own feet nine times out of ten, she seems to Robin to be an absolute master in the bedroom already. The pegasus knight nuzzles her cheek. “May I kiss you, Robin?”

“You may,” Robin says, her voice only a whisper, and Sumia presses her soft, supple lips against hers. Robin doesn’t know what to do, but Sumia takes the lead, gently parting her mouth open and sliding her tongue against Robin’s lips. The tactician awkwardly returns the gesture, and meets the pegasus knight’s tongue with her own.

When Sumia pulls away, she smiles sweetly and encouragingly at Robin, like she’s rewarding her (and Robin feels very rewarded already). She turns to look at her husband. “Dear? Would you like to join us, or just stand there?”

Chrom gives a small start and his cheeks grow red, but after a few seconds he strides forward. He hesitates just a moment, then puts his fingers on Robin’s jaw. He watches her, his eyes boring into hers with an intensity that she has only seen him give Sumia.

“It’s all right, dear,” Sumia says, leaning up on her tiptoes to peck his cheek. “Go ahead.”

Robin gives Chrom a small nod, and suddenly he’s pressed against her--his mouth against hers and his body against hers. Whereas Sumia’s kiss was sweet, Chrom’s is needy, passionate, and hot. He kisses her hard, moving his much more experienced mouth against hers in ways that leave Robin dazed and breathless and honest-to-gods moaning.

When he finally pulls his mouth away, Sumia laughs and leans against him. “I’m glad you’re enjoying this so far.” She trails her hand over his chest--what she can reach of it with him practically glued to Robin--and pokes at one of the top buttons. “Can we undress you, dear?”

"Yes," Chrom says distractedly, breathlessly. "Of course."

Sumia prompts Robin, and together they work to remove his upper clothing. All the while Chrom keeps one hand on his wife's hips and the other on Robin's if he can help it. His touch feels burning and unbearable to Robin; already she feels herself becoming wet.

Sumia gently pushes on Chrom to lead him to sit on the bed, then takes off his breeches. She palms his bulge through his smallclothes, and he moans. She whispers something into his ear and he nods, shortly, like he's embarrassed but needy. Sumia smiles and motions for Robin to come closer, and when the tactician does, she slides her husband's smallclothes off, revealing his hard cock.

"Robin." Sumia lowers her hand to lightly trail over Chrom's penis. "By all means."

Robin stares at the thick member. Her own sex feels hot, wet, and needy, and honestly she just wants to mount her commander and feel him slide deep within her. "W-what do you want me to do?" she asks instead, knowing that there must be something up Sumia's sleeve.

"Kiss it, Robin. Like this." And Sumia kneels and wraps her lips around Chrom's cock, enveloping him with her mouth. Chrom's jaw drops open and he moans loudly, knotting his fingers through Sumia's hair. Soon, though, she withdraws, leaving him panting.

Robin hesitates, but then kneels as well and looks up at her best friend. His blue eyes are lidded with lust but sharpened by excitement, and she doesn't waste anymore time before moving her mouth around him.

He immediately moans and grabs a fistful of her hair. "R-Robin...gods..."

The precum on his cock tastes more than just unpleasant to her, but the lewdness of the situation more than makes up for it. She sucks a little, moves her head back and forth, and she can't help but put her hands on his hips. Sumia's fingers ghost over hers before the pegasus knight trails her way up Chrom's stomach and chest, then lightly kisses his ear. He groans, thrusting into Robin's mouth a little.


End file.
